


Past Mistakes

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgiveness, M/M, might be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: After three years of not speaking... Maryse finally seeks out Alec to ask for forgiveness.





	

Laughter rings throughout the entire loft, the mingling voices of everyone close to him, brings a small smile to Magnus’ face as he place the dirty plates from the lunch they just had in the sink . He knows Alec would have offered to help, if he wasn’t so busy listening to Catrina, as she recounts one of her many stories to everyone.

He hears a crash from somewhere within the loft.

Rolling his eyes, he shouts. “Max! Rafe!”

He waits until he hears the thudding sound of footsteps along with the pitter-patter of tiny ones following. His boys rush into the kitchen, both with apologetic looks.

“Sorry, Papa. We play with Jace, now.” Max says slightly out of breath before he grabs Rafael’s hand and tugs his big brother out of the kitchen, before Magnus could even open his mouth.

Magnus can’t help but chuckle at the hurricane mannerism of his son. He is sure he gets that from him, but Alec always says he gets it from hanging out with Jace and Isabelle too much.

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulls Magnus from his musing. He frowns as he makes his way out of the kitchen to the door, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulders as The Shadowhunter was mid-way from getting up.

Opening the door, Magnus comes face to face with someone he hadn’t at all been expecting.

He feels the familiar anger rise within him, taking in her straight posture and calm, yet expressionless eyes. Dressed in a formal dress with a neat pony-tail, she straightens up even further when she sees it had been Magnus who opened the door.

“Magnus.” She greets in a calm and formal manner.

“Maryse… To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asks as he steps closer, blocking the view of the inside.

Magnus stares at the woman who is the mother of the man he loves. He sets his shoulders, holding eye contact with her when he notices the way in which she regards him, as if he is a roach she would much rather step on than have a conversation with.

“I was hoping to speak to Alec.”

Magnus cocks his eyebrow at her.

“I have been told he has moved in here with you and is now living with you.”

“And if he has? What is it to you?”

Maryse lets out a small sigh and Magnus watches as her stiff shoulder slump ever so slightly. She shifts just a bit, glancing down at her heeled shoes before look up at Magnus once more, this time her eyes hold a small glint of sincerity that Magnus has never seen directed towards him.

“I would like to speak with my son, Magnus.”

Magnus opens his mouth to answer but stops when he feels something wrap around his leg. He glances down, immediately taking note of the blue pudgy hands that grip onto the material of his silk pants.

He looks up to see Maryse looking down at Max, her lips quivering up into a small smile. Max looks up to her, a wide grin forming on his lips.

“Hi!” He greets, his blue eyes glowing with joy.

Maryse, however doesn’t reply, just continues to stare down at Max until the little boy starts frowning, turning to look at Magnus in question as to why the woman didn’t greet him back, given that Magnus and Alec always tell him to greet the people he meets as a sign of respect.

Sighing, Magnus drops down on one knee to talk to Max. “Blueberry, can you go fetch Daddy for me?” He asks warmly.

Max looks at him for a second, and Magnus can see the hesitation he has in leaving his father alone with Maryse. Magnus gives him a small smile and reaches up to give his cheek a soft stroke, a gesture he has adapted around his children as a silent form of reassurance.

Max nods before turning slowly and makes his way inside the loft.

Magnus straightens up and turns to look at Maryse once more.

“He has gotten big.” Maryse comments.

“Well it has been three years since you last saw him.” Magnus replies coldly.

She doesn’t respond to the retort and simply starts looking around, avoiding eye contact with Magnus. The Warlock would have found this moment humorous, if he didn’t hold so much hatred for her.

An over exaggerated grunt followed by a soft giggle from inside pulls his attention from Maryse.

“Argh! By the Angel, you are getting heavy!”

At the sound of Alec’s voice, Magnus watches as Maryse’s posture straightens once more, her hands reaches out and soothes the sides of her dress. Magnus glares at Maryse for a brief moment before looking over his shoulder, watching as Alec makes his way over to them with Max in his arms.

“Hey, Max said you wanted to see--"

The words dies in Alec’s throat as Magnus steps aside, allowing Alec to see their visitor.

Alec’s jaw remains open as he stares at Maryse with wide eyes.

“Alec.” Maryse greets him.

The Shadowhunter frowns at his mother before looking over to Magnus in question. The Warlock simply shrugs, watching as Alec tightens his hold on Max and takes a step forward.

“Mom… What are you doing here?”

Maryse opens her mouth but the doubt that Magnus has been waiting to show, slowly starts surfacing in her eyes. He swallows and looks between the two, watching as Alec’s eyes glimmer with a small bit of hope.

Swallowing, Magnus takes a small step towards Alec. “I will leave you two to talk…”

Alec and Maryse’s eyes snap over away from one another and over to him. He can see a look of barely there appreciation cross Maryse’s stony features but Magnus refuses to acknowledge it outwardly. He is doing this for Alec, because he needs to finally talk with his mother and finally get the answers he deserves and put all his ‘what if’s’ to rest.

He makes his over to Alec, gently taking Max from his arms. They lock eyes for a brief moment, Magnus silently asking if he would okay and when Alec gives him a small nod, he turns and makes his way back to the others.

 

 

\------

 

 

Alec turns his head to watch as Magnus disappears with Max. He waits until they are both out of sight, before turning to look at his mother. Their eyes lock for a moment and everything comes rushing back. The yelling, the fighting, and the judgemental and disapproving look she would give him even as a child and well into adult years. The feeling of never being good enough of her, returns full force and it’s like he is right back to being that scared little boy.

“Alec—”

“Wait, just—” Alec moves towards her, forcing his mother to take a step back as he makes his way out of the loft, closing the door behind him as he does so. “What are you doing here, mom?”

A hurt expression crosses her face. “I probably should have let you know before-hand that I would be showing up but I had a feeling you wouldn’t have responded to my messages.”

Alec leans back against the door. “You’re probably right.”

His mother gives him a small glare at his tone but Alec is no longer affected by her cold shoulder. Alec waits for her to say something else, waits for her to give him a reason as to why she showed up to his home.

However, she says nothing.

Knowing that it had to be him who has to break the silence, Alec speaks up. “Mom, why are you here? I made it clear to you the last time we exchanged words, I’m done.”

Maryse flinches but Alec could care less. He still remember the look on his mother face when he cut her off after one of her many rants about him and Magnus but the final straw has been when he and Magnus had been trying to find some way to adopt Max. Though the Clave had been all too willing to give Max to Magnus, Maryse had been furious, stating that Alec was once again, putting his needs and wants above everything else. Yelling about how she doesn’t understand what he sees in _Downworlders_.

“Look,” Maryse says sharply, her sudden tone starling Alec a bit. “I understand. I just come here to…” She swallows thickly. “I came here to ask for your forgiveness. What I did, to both you and your siblings, I regret it immensely. Nothing I do will ever change the damage I have inflicted on our relationship but I am here, with the hopes that… You can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me. And to maybe, give me a chance to… redeem myself.”

Alec stares at her, not knowing how to respond.

A knock breaks their staring contact and Alec turns around just in time to see the front door opening, and Rafael’s head pops out. He’s eyes widen when he sees that Alec isn’t alone.

“Sorry, Dad… I didn’t know you were busy.”

Alec smiles at him. “It’s fine, Rafe. What is it?”

“Uh, Max was looking for his toy and Papa said we shouldn’t play in our room. But can I go get it for him?”

His heart warms at that and Alec’s lips spread even further across his face. “Yeah, Rafe. I’m sure, he wouldn’t mind.”

Rafael nods, looking eyes with his mother. “Hi, Mrs Lightwood.”

Alec turns to his mother to see her nodding slightly at Rafael, her lips shaking ever so slightly. The door closes once more and Alec turns to fully regard his mother.

“You’re…” Maryse starts but stops to shakes her head mournfully. “Your family is very…”

She is struggling, Alec can see and as much as he wants to continue prolonging this, just so his mother doesn’t have an easy way out, he can’t seem to.

“Would you like to come in?” He asks, forcing his eyes to remain locked on her, only this time without the guarded and closed off manner with which he had looked at her before.

Her eyebrows shoots up in shock and she gives him a small nod, a smile forming on her lips.

Turning, Alec opens the door and walks in, holding it further open for his mother to walk in. She takes small hesitant steps, looking around the loft. It has changed a lot, and anyone entering can tell that children live here. There are random crayon laying on counters, a drawing that Max or Rafe drew here or there on the wall.

He gestures for her to follow him, walking slightly in front of her towards the voices.

“No! That’s not how it happened, Simon!” He hears Clary exclaim.

“Did too!” The Vampire replies.

When he enters everyone turns to look them, each wearing a smile from whatever story they had been listening to, only for it to fade once his mother comes into view. Isabelle and Jace’s smile drops all together, as they lock eyes with her.

Neither of them had forgiven their mother for how she had treated Alec but they each at their own misgivings with her. Jace is still wary around her of how easily she had been willing to give up on him after she had claimed to love him all through his childhood. Isabelle is still trying to find it in her heart to forgive their mother for how she had treated her and her relationships with the Seelie’s.

Lydia is staring at Maryse, the easy and open expression she once held, hardening the instant her eyes land on her.

Simon and Catarina shift uneasily.

“Huh, mom will be joining us for a short while. If that is alright with everyone?” Alec asks.

Nobody answers, they all just turn to look at either Alec, Jace or Isabelle. When his brother and sister nods, however slightly, they all nod too.

Alec turns to his mother and nods towards one of the empty chairs. “You can take a seat. I will get you something to drink.”

He doesn’t even wait for a reply, just turns around, ignore everyone who glances at the table filled with drinks and makes his way towards the kitchen where he finds Magnus leaning against the sink. He doesn’t say anything, just makes his way over to his lover to wrap his arms around him, drawing him in and against his chest. Magnus sighs and leans back into the embrace.

“If you don’t want her here, just say the word and I’ll tell her to leave.” Alec whispers to him.

Magnus tilts his head back against Alec’s shoulder and then shakes his head. “As long as you, Jace and Isabelle are alright right with it, so am I.”

Alec leans over, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

They continues to hold one another until they hear someone approaching from behind. Turning around to look over his shoulder and without, letting go of Magnus, Alec watches as their sons each make their way towards them.

“Why you sad, Daddy?” Max asks, staring up at Alec with wide, concerned blue eyes.

Alec laughs, dropping one of his arms from around Magnus to ruffle Max’s curls. “I’m okay, Max. I just needed one of Papa’s special hugs.”

Max beams at him, nodding. “Come on,” Magnus exclaims with a clap of his hands, pulling away from Alec. “We have guests that needs out amazing presence.”

He reaches out his hand and Max wraps his chubby little hand around Magnus’s two fingers, following his father out of the kitchen. Alec smiles over to Rafael, reaching for his hand and when his son’s wraps his small fingers around his palm, he follows after them.

Entering, he can already feel the awkwardness. Shifting slightly he makes his way over to the empty small two seater where Magnus is sitting with Max on his lap, plopping down and pulling Rafe onto his lap.

There is a small beat of silence before Magnus speaks up.

“Max, Rafe, I’d like you to meet someone.” He says, looking at Max and Rafe and only them.

Isabelle turns to glance at Jace and then to their nephews who are staring at their father each with a curious look of their own.

“This,” He says, looking briefly at Maryse, “Is your daddy’s mom, Maryse.”

The boys turn to frown over to Maryse who gives them a small, hesitant and slightly forced smile.

Magnus continues, “She couldn’t visit you two sooner, because she has been having some problems back at Daddy’s work but she finally couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to meet you both.”

“But,” Rafael speaks up, frowning. “I met Mrs Lightwood before.”

Alec clenches his jaw, turning his glare on his mother.

Magnus opens his mouth, no doubt to find some excuse for Maryse’s behavior but the woman in questions cuts him off.

“Magnus… If I may?” She asks gingerly.

Magnus glances at Alec before nodding.

Maryse shifts forward a bit in her chair. “I understand neither of you trust me… You two are probably weary of me, given how I have acted towards you two in the past… But for a long time I have realized how foolish I have been acting and I realized that no matter what I think, you two will continue to grow up into wonderful men and because of my foolishness, I will be missing a chance to experience that first hand.”

Both Max and Rafael remain silent, staring at Maryse.

Jace turns to look at the boys, then at Alec and Magus.

“I think maybe you should---” Jace says to her but gets cut off.

“Are you going to mean to me and Max, again?” Rafael speaks up.

Everyone turns to look at Maryse. Lydia shakes her head, her eyes narrowed and practically drilling into Maryse’s skull. Jace and Isabelle smile sympathetically at Max and Rafe as both Magnus and Alec tighten their hold on their son’s.

Maryse straightens up, setting her shoulder back as she gives both Max and Rafe a hard look. “I can promise you, that I will never mistreat the three of you again.” She locks eyes with Magnus as she says this.

There is a beat of silence.

“Can you draw with me?” Max speaks up, breaking the tension with an excited tone and a wide smile.

Maryse looks up at Alec and Magnus, waiting for them to either reject or allow the invitation. When they both nod, she turns to smile at Max. “I would love to.”

“Cool!” Max exclaims, jumping off Magnus’ lap, grabbing Rafe’s hand and starts tugging them toward Maryse who too stands up, letting out a small shocked noise when Max reaches for her hand too and then process to tug them both over to the drawing area.

Magnus and Alec watches with amusement and shock as Maryse gets pulled a little further away from them, sharing a smile when they ear Max starting to explain how he loved drawing because sometimes he can get the pictures to come to life just like Papa.

“Well, if that doesn’t prove that the world will soon end, I don’t know what will.” Simon speaks up.

He gets a couch pillow to the face by Jace and a round of laughter from everyone else. Soon, everyone starts chatting one more, glancing every now and then to Maryse who is sitting on the floor with Max and Rafe as Max continues to ramble on about his drawing.

Izzy stands up and makes her way over to sit on the arm of Alec’s chair. “Are you okay, big brother?” She asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Alec turns to look at her and Jace. “Are you guys?”

With some hesitation, they each give a small nod.

“Then yeah, I will be.” Alec answers, giving everyone a small smile before turning to look at Maryse once more.

“Maybe things are changing after all.” He whispers.

Magnus replies by intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand.


End file.
